A Suite, Suite Secret
by hollagirl
Summary: Danny is the world hero, and everyone can't get enough of him. Meaning he gets constantly chased home. What happens when Danny goes to Boston in disguise with Sam. Will he risk his identity saving the Candy counter girl and the hotel Heiress?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy ya'll! Sorry about that. I'm hollagirl and this is my second fanfic. My first one is still in progress (Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader DP Edition). I know you must be thinking: Oh no! She is working on two fanfics at once! However will she finish both of them! Don't worry folks. I can do it! If you haven't read my first fanfic you don't have to. But, you will notice it is a crossover. Well ya'll this one is too. You will have to guess which show this is a crossover with. Trust me when I say this one is much, much better. Anyway, please review! Please and Thank You!

-hollagirl-

P.S. If words are in italics _like this_ they are either thoughts or random questions being shouted at Danny. Thank you. The exits are located at each side of the theater. Please turn off all cell phones and pagers while in the theater. Please enjoy the show!

Chapter 1 Mob Madness

"We come to you live at the scene of a current Danny Phantom battle against a ghost that calls itself 'Skulker'." Said the news reporter to a nearby TV camera.

The news reporter was not the only ones there. A massive crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle making Danny a little nervous. Skulker sensing Danny's nervousness used that as a distraction to fire a few blasts from his arm canon at Danny who dodged every one.

"What's wrong ghost child? Claustrophobic?" Skulker said in mock sympathy.

"No, metal head. Just afraid you won't be comfortable inside the thermos." Danny snapped back after dodging a few more blasts from Skulker.

Danny then fired a round of ectoblasts at Skulker sending him tumbling backward giving Danny time to pull out the Fenton Thermos and suck Skulker in.

"Well that wraps up a good fight." Danny said as he descended into the crowd and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

To most people Danny _**was **_an ordinary teenager. But after the Disasteroid, not just Danny Phantom was famous. Now Danny Fenton was also.

"Danny, can I get your autograph?" yelled an over excited fan at Danny

Before Danny could answer more questions came from everywhere. Danny was so bewildered from all the questions all he could do was stand there with his mouth agape.

"Danny, how long have you had ghost powers?" yelled a reporter. Danny turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Are you dating anyone?" yelled an over excited fan girl as Danny turned his head in her direction.

The crowd had begun closing in on him. If people could fly all rays of sunlight would've been blocked from view.

_What's your favorite color? How did you unite the ghosts? Will you marry me?_

Danny sunk lower and lower into the ground until he finally went intangible and sank down until none of Danny was seen.

"Where'd he go?" yelled an angry reporter at the Dannyless ground.

_Look he's over there!_ All eyes turned to the teen who was trying to escape. "Darn it." He muttered as he transformed back into the ghost known as Danny Phantom.

Danny flew down the road towards his house better known as Fenton Works.

"We are live chasing Danny Phantom/ Fenton down the street, but he is getting away." Yelled a TV news reporter into a news camera as he ran down the street.

Danny flew until he saw the all too familiar Fenton Works sign in the distance. After that all that was seen of Danny was a black and white blur. Danny flew through the door and locked it. Literally through the door.

"Mom, Dad! Anyone home?" Danny yelled as the yell echoed through the house.

Maddie ran up the stairs of the lab at the sound of her son's voice. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw her son, still in ghost form.

"You got mobbed again didn't you?" Maddie said her question coming out as a statement more than a question. Danny nodded his head. "Why don't you go down to the lab and help your father." Danny didn't need to be told twice. He instantly phased through the floor and a yell was heard from downstairs. Maddie couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of her husband's yelp of surprise of Danny showing up directly behind him.

Maddie walked over to the stash of ghost weapons next to the door, grabbed the Fenton Bazooka, and walked over to sit down on the couch only to have to get up at the sound of the doorbell. She walked over to the door and looked out. There stood Sam. Maddie lifelessly unlocked the door and let Sam in.

"Danny got chased home again didn't he?" Sam asked although it was obvious by the look on Maddie's face

Maddie nodded although she didn't need to seeing as Sam already knew the answer. "Danny, Sam's here!" she yelled

Suddenly Sam began floating as an invisible Danny flew her up to his room.

"Maddie! Where's Danny? He was there and then he wasn't." Jack yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"It's okay, he's upstairs in his room with Sam." Maddie replied to her husband and then sighed. "Jack, did you notice that Danny got chased home. Again. By overexcited fans and paparazzi?"

"Yeah he was still in ghost form when he came down to the lab." Jack said as he ran off to the kitchen and came back with some fudge.

"Maybe everyone needs a break from him. Or more importantly Danny needs a break from them. Why don't we send him to Boston. I have a cousin who lives there, I think, at the Tipton as a cabaret singer." Maddie said as she faced her husband who was shoving fudge into his mouth.

"Oooo, why don't we send Danny and Sam to Boston so he won't get lonely!" Jack said finally getting his mouth empty to talk and then ate more once he was done.

"Great idea Jack. I'll get on it right away!" Maddie said a instant burst of happiness apparent in her voice.

Well that does it for the first chapter of one of my Summer Phanfics. Cool right? I know. If you have any suggestions, press the little purple button below and have a nice day.

UPDATE: Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader DP Edition- working on last chapter. It's going to be really good.

The rest of my upcoming Phanfics- I will start those soon. I promise. Just let me finish my first Phanfic first kay? Kay.

Bye! –hollagirl-


	2. Hearing the News

Hey, I can't believe how many reviews I got on my story! You guys really like it. Thanks for reviewing!! Anyway here's Chapter 2!

I may have not said this before, but I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SUITE LIFE!! Have a nice day!

Chapter 2: Hearing the News

Maddie was satisfied with her and Jack's decision to send her son, and Sam, to Boston to stay at the Tipton. The only problem though, was getting a hold of her long lost cousin Carey. Her first try was to e-mail her. So Maddie walked over to the computer and opened Microsoft Outlook to open a new message and send it after she was done.

"Well, now to wait for a reply." Maddie said to no one but herself. She then began work on a new ghost weapon of hers.

In Boston…

_You've got mail _rang out on the computer. A fourteen year old blond headed boy got up and looked at the message.

"Mom! You've got an e-mail from Maddie Fenton!" the boy yelled to his mom who was currently in the bathroom getting ready for her show.

"You mean my cousin Maddie?" Carey asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom

"Yeah, that Maddie." the boy replied not really knowing the answer.

"Let me read it." Carey replied finally coming out of the bathroom.

Carey walked over to the computer and sat down to read it.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subj.: My Son & His Friend_

_Message:_

_Carey, _

_How have you been? You must be doing well since you are living at the Tipton! Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Can my son and his friend stay with you at the Tipton for awhile? If they can or not, let me know. Please reply. See ya!_

_-Maddie Fenton_

_P.S. Jack says hi._

"Oh." Carey said after reading the message.

"What mom?" the boy asked alarmed.

"Cody, where's Zack? I need to ask you something." Carey replied spinning around in the computer chair to face her son.

"Zack is downstairs in the lobby flirting with Maddie." Cody replied standing up and heading towards the door obviously knowing what he was going to be asked.

"Can you go get him?" Carey asked annoyed

"Already on my way!" Cody yelled as he ran out into the hallway and into the elevator.

"Hey sweet thang!" Zack said to the annoyed candy counter girl

"Zack, you've said that ten times now. You can stop." Maddie said as Cody ran up.

"Zack, Mom wants us." Cody said as Zack instantly spun around.

"What?" Zack asked angrily

"I said Mom wants us. Now." Cody said

"Okay, Maddie I have to go, but I'll be right back." Zack said as Maddie rolled her eyes. "What does she want?"

"All I know is Mom read an e-mail she got and now she wants us." Cody explained as he and his twin brother climbed into the elevator.

"You know what, I bet Mr. Moseby sent Mom an e-mail about that vase I broke." Zack said as he paced in the elevator.

"Impossible, the e-mail was from Maddie Fenton." Cody reasoned with his not so bright brother

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out and headed to the door of their suite in which they lived.

"It's now or never." Zack said as he opened the door. "Mom I didn't mean to break that vase, I just accidentally bumped into it."

"What broke?" Carey asked her son confused while Cody shook his head.

"Nothing." Zack replied quickly

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. Is it okay for my cousin to send her son and his friend to stay here for awhile?" Carey asked nervously

"Anything's okay with me. Now can I go back down to the lobby?" Zack asked

"Yes." Carey replied as she turned her attention to Cody.

"Okay but where is he going to stay?" Cody asked Carey as she turned around to begin typing a response e-mail.

"I'm sure Moseby will let them get their own suite." Carey replied as she began typing her response.

In Amity Park…

Maddie Fenton was looking for a screwdriver when _You've got mail _rang out. Maddie excitedly ran to the computer.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subj.: RE: My Son & His Friend_

_Message: _

_Maddie, _

_I've been great. But more importantly is how have you been? Your son and his friend can come over. My boys were okay with it. Just let me know when and how long._

_-Carey Martin_

_P.S. Tell Jack I said hi._

"Great" Maddie yelled as she jumped up suddenly.

She ran up to Danny's room knowing he'd be there. She opened his door to find Sam sitting on Danny's bed and Danny sitting in a giant red beanbag chair. "Danny, Sam, I have great news!" Maddie said between breaths.

"What Mom!" Danny said as he stood up alarmed

"Danny, I'm going to send you and Sam to Boston to stay at the Tipton with my cousin." Maddie said standing up straight

"What?!" Danny yelled


	3. No Way, Oh, Okay

Hey, I decided I'd be nice and put up two chapters in one day. So happy Father's day! Or whatever holiday you would like it to be. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: No Way, Oh, Okay

Danny and Sam's state of shock showed clearly on their faces.

"Why? And who's going to fight ghosts? The Guys in White have been terminated and jailed and the Master's Blasters were just plain stupid." Danny said finally getting the words to come to his mouth

"Okay, Me, your Father and the Red Huntress will fight the ghosts." Maddie said as she walked from the doorway to in front of the closet.

"Okay, what about the why?" Danny asked crossing his arms and sitting down on his bed next to Sam, anger replacing shock.

"Don't worry Danny, it's only for a month. You know-" Maddie said but was cut off by Danny

"A month?! No way. No freakin way." Danny yelled

"Come on Danny, you know how you get mobbed? Every day?" Maddie said trying to reach logic into the thick skull of her sixteen year old son.

"Yeah, and don't forget the marriage proposals. Not just from girls." Danny stated and was clearly disturbed by the boy marriage proposal thing.

Sam also looked disturbed at the thought.

"I've decided to send you and Sam to Boston to get away from the mobs of crazy phangirls and reporters to let things settle down a little." Maddie pleaded

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Danny said turning his back to her.

Maddie took this gesture as a sign to leave. Danny quickly closed the door behind her. Little did they know Maddie put her head up to the door.

"Danny what are we going to do?" Sam asked a look of concern plastered across her face.

Sam stood up from her spot on the bed to stand in front of Danny.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is that we are going to Boston." Danny replied once again taking a seat in the computer chair and looking Sam in the eyes.

On the other side of the door, Maddie let out a silent squeal and then walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

"The problem is, though what will happen when we suddenly disappear?" Danny said as he began to spin slowly in the chair

"It'd be all over the news 'Danny Phantom and Girlfriend Sam Manson Missing'" Sam said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Right. Everyone would be looking for us. That's why we'll be in disguise." Danny said as he stopped spinning.

"Good idea. Oh wait, what happens when ghosts start attacking and Danny Phantom sweeps in to save them?" Sam asked returning Danny's gaze.

"My cover would be blown. But not if I could fight the ghosts invisibly. One the ghost can't see me and two no one else can either. I'll work out the bugs later." Danny said as he began spinning in his computer chair again.

"DANNY, SAM! DINNER'S READY!" Maddie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I ought to get home before my parents freak." Sam said as she stood up.

"Why don't I fly you home?" Danny asked as he stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sam replied as they leaned in for a kiss…

"Danny, Sam are you coming?" Maddie yelled making both Danny and Sam jump

"Mom, I'm going to take Sam home!" Danny yelled back. "Well, where were we?"

This time they leaned in for a kiss and weren't interrupted. They leaned out.

"Well, you ready?" Danny asked changing into his alter ego and holding out his hand for Sam to hold onto.

Danny picked Sam up bride style and flew up through the roof and towards her house.

"Danny?" Jazz asked peeking her head into his room just as he was returning. "Danny! I've been looking for you! Dad told me you got mobbed again!"

"Jazz, I'll talk to you after dinner. Besides I need to give Mom and answer." Danny replied as he hurried out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Maddie was busily setting the table in the kitchen when the sound of footsteps was heard. She turned around to see her sixteen year old son standing there.

"Mom, Sam and I will go to Boston to stay with your cousin Carey." Danny replied a smile creeping onto her face.

That's the end of chapter 3. How'd you like it? It was fun to type. Well time to work on Chapter 4!

Bya! –hollagirl-


	4. Packing

Hey, I'm updating one, because I'm being held hostage by tpcrazy's hurt people button and two because all of my wonderful reviewers want me to. (Yes you too tpcrazy). Anyway, thanks for reviewing tpcrazy, Miko in training, Luiz4200, MissMontana, Cee Cee the Critic, ghostanimal, Phantom'sShadow94, and dppokegirl23. That was just the reviewers for chapter 3! Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 4: Packing

Maddie's face instantly brightened. "Really?" she asked

"Really. Don't worry I'll tell Jazz after dinner and Tuck." Danny replied as he made his way to the table to sit down.

"Danny my boy! Fudge?" Jack said as he held out a plate of fudge to see if he wanted any.

"No thanks." Danny replied picking up a fork to eat his macaroni and cheese.

"That's okay, more for me." Jack said taking the plate in his direction.

After dinner, Danny grabbed Jazz by the arm and pulled her into his room.

"Okay, you want to talk." Jazz said noticing the serious look on Danny's face.

"No Duh Sherlock. Anyway I'm going to Boston to stay for about a month or however long it takes for the mobs to stop. I need you to help Mom and Dad fight ghosts while I'm gone." Danny explained as he walked over to his desk to sit down

"Wait, you're going to Boston?" Jazz asked taking a seat on the bed in shock.

"Yeah, I just said that." Danny replied

"What about Sam? I could help her." Jazz said recovering from shock and standing back up.

"Wrong. Sam's coming with me. The ghost hunters staying here are Mom, Dad, and Valerie. Tuck's got mayoral duties. If he could, he'd be coming with me. You need to stay here and help out." Danny explained. Jazz opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Danny. "Yes, paparazzi will be after me. Tell them…" Danny said as he looked around for something.

"Tell them what?" Jazz asked as she looked at her brother confused

"No give them this." Danny replied scrawling something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to Jazz

"Okay,

_Jazz, Mom, and Dad,_

_I have gone to Florida for a vacation because I am tired of getting mobbed .I'll be back in a month at the least. If the Phans haven't settled down by then it'll be longer. Adios! Or Bye! See you in a month._

_Love, _

_Danny_

_P.S. I've taken Sam with me. Don't worry, her parents are okay with it._" Jazz read aloud sneaking glances at Danny every now and then. "Danny, you aren't even going to Florida"

"That's the point Jazz. That's so the press goes to Florida and I go to Boston." Danny said as he spun to face the computer signaling the end of the conversation.

Danny then opened up a new e-mail on outlook.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subj.: URGENT DUDE!_

_Message:_

_Tuck, _

_Hey this is urgent. You weren't online. When are you going to get on? Try tonight. I mean it. It's urgent._

_-Danny_

Danny sent the e-mail and began packing waiting for Tucker to get online. About an hour later Danny sat down to see Tucker was online.

_GhostBoy has signed in_

FryerTuck: Dude what is so urgent?

GhostBoy: I'm going to Boston for a month

FryerTuck: Why?!

_Gothone has signed in_

GhostBoy: You know how I've been chased home every day? Sometimes more than once a day. And Mobbed, and don't forget the marriage proposals.

Gothone: What is with those fans?

GhostBoy: I know. I've told them countless times that I have a girlfriend. Especially Paulina. Some people just don't get a hint.

FryerTuck: Guys I'm still here. By the way who's going to take care of ghosts when you're not here?

GhostBoy: Mom, Dad, Valerie, and Jazz

FryerTuck: What about Sam?

Gothone: I'm going with him.

FryerTuck: What?!

GhostBoy: Yeah, but you've got mayoral stuff. Otherwise you know you'd be coming too.

FryerTuck: I know. When are you leaving?

GhostBoy: Tomorrow. I'm already packed.

FryerTuck: See Ya Danny. I bet you've got it all planned out, don't you.

GhostBoy: yeah

FryerTuck: You know it's gonna be all over the news.

GhostBoy: Yeah, but Tuck you have to tell the press I'm going to Florida.

FryerTuck: Why?

GhostBoy: So the Press doesn't follow me. I'll send you an e-mail a week after I've left for Boston. If the press comes to you about my disappearance, and I know they will, print out the e-mail and give it to them.

FryerTuck: Whatever you say, dude.

GhostBoy: Good.

FryerTuck: Danny, you will e-mail me real e-mails won't you?

GhostBoy: Duh

FryerTuck: Danny I just got a call, bye.

_FryerTuck has signed out_

GhostBoy: So, Sam you packed yet?

Gothone: Working on it.

GhostBoy: Meet me at the mall first thing tomorrow. We'll get our disguises.

Gothone: Okay. Got it. I'm still wearing a little black.

GhostBoy: Good.

Gothone: What time does the plane leave?

Ghostboy: What plane?

Gothone: You're taking the Specter Speeder aren't you?

GhostBoy: Yep.

Gothone: Cool.

Ghostboy: Sam, it's getting late. We better get some sleep if we want to get started early tomorrow.

Gothone: Kay, see you tomorrow, morning Danny.

GhostBoy: See Ya.

_Gothone has signed out_

_GhostBoy has signed out_

_FryerTuck has signed in_

FryerTuck: Guys, you still here?

FryerTuck: Guess not.

_FryerTuck has signed out_

Well how was this chapter? Do you know what Danny is planning? You should. That was the whole purpose of this chapter. The next chapter Danny and Sam get their disguises. Trust me what is coming up next chapter you will not expect. At all. Period. Well, hope you enjoyed! Bye!

-hollagirl-


	5. The Mall

Hi, here's the long awaited chapter 5. I'll keep updating until I run out of written chapters. You see I'm writing it on paper first, and I'm only to like chapter 8. Anyway, on to chapter 5: The mall. Here is where their disguise's are revealed. I will put a picture of them in their disguises on my deviantArt account. I haven't yet, and I'm working on a sneak peek video for my upcoming story Nothing to Fear. Maybe not a sneak peek. You decide. Enough on the chatter. On with the story.

Chapter 5: The Mall

Early that morning Danny was unusually up getting ready for the upcoming busy day. He combed through his messy hair with his fingers and then brushed his teeth. After that he grabbed his bags and ran downstairs tripping on the last step and landing on the floor his bags on top of him.

"Morning Danny, you're up early." Maddie said as she noticed her son on the floor and grabbed a couple of the bags on top of him and lifting them up and setting them on the floor next to him. "Carey isn't expecting you until tomorrow. If you take the Specter Speeder you'll get there faster." Maddie said helping her son up.

"Don't worry Mom, I was planning to take the Specter Speeder anyway." Danny replied picking up his bags and heading towards the kitchen and into the lab. He piled the bags into the vehicle. He climbed into the driver's position and took off to the mall.

Sam was waiting patiently outside the mall when she saw the specter speeder pull up and land in front of her. Danny stepped out.

"You packed a bookbag, and I packed like five suitcases. Granted one of them are filled with the nessesities, one is filled with ghost weapons my Dad forced me to bring, and two are left empty for the clothes we're buying today." Danny said noticing the small bookbag Sam held in her hand.

He let a smile slide onto his face as Sam put her bookbag inside the vehicle. They then headed into the mall after locking the Specter Speeder.

The first shop they stopped at was a clothing store for both Danny and Sam.

"So, Sam you need a new look. How about blue jeans, like these?" Danny asked holding up a pair of blue jeans he pulled off of a rack.

"Yeah, and how about this red t-shirt over this quarter length black undershirt?" Sam asked as she walked over to a rack to pick up the two simultaneous tops.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you? Oh my God! You're Danny Fenton!" a store clerk said as she walked up to him.

Sam walked back over, the tops still in hand.

"Yeah, you see, I don't need help, you do, Paulina. And I already told you this, I have a girlfriend." Danny said as he looked around for Sam, "And there she is."

Danny walked around the clerk and over to Sam, putting his arm around her shoulder. Paulina (one of the phangirls constantly chasing Danny) (she was also one of the girls that proposed to him) shot both Danny and Sam a dirty look and walked off. No stormed off is more like it.

"Whew, Sam, thanks for the save there. How about after this we stop at the hat and sunglasses store?" Danny offered as Sam shot him an ornery look.

"Ha, ha very funny." Sam said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, I'm serious, if we don't we'll get mobbed and chased all the way to Boston and my plan will be scrapped. Nice selection in tops there. You should get more." Danny said as he walked over to a boy's 

rack and picked up a black tee with a blue oval in the center and blue trim similar to the shirt he had on, only black and blue.

"How about this?" Danny asked holding up the shirt for Sam to see.

"Now that would look good on you." Sam said picking out more shirts for herself.

Danny grabbed more of the same shirt and walked over to a rack with blue jeans and grabbed a dark blue pair with a chain on one leg.

"Okay Sam, are you ready to check out?" Danny asked arms full of multiple pairs of jeans and t-shirts.

"Yeah." Sam said arms also full of numerous shirts and jeans.

Danny and Sam walked up to the register arms full of clothes and set them down on the counter.

"Hello, are you ready to check out?" came a snotty voice, "Oh, it's you. Where's your 'boyfriend'?" Paulina said using air quotes.

Danny, at the sound of the Paulina's voice, turned invisible to hide from the crazed fan.

"Oh you mean Danny," Sam asked Paulina who was nodding her head, "He went to grab us a couple sodas."

"Goodie for you." Paulina said ringing up their choices of clothing.

She finished ringing up the clothes and Sam put down her credit card. Paulina then swiped the credit card and handed the credit card and the bags to Sam. Sam walked out of the store and Danny appeared beside her.

"Okay, let's go to the hat and sunglasses store, and then grab a little lunch. Okay?" Danny asked his girlfriend as he grabbed two of the bags from her.

"Sure, better get away from miss 'I don't have ears'." Sam said cheerily as she headed towards the store "Hats, Sunglasses, and More!"

"Okay, I need a hat and a pair of sunglasses." Danny said upon entering the store, his arm around Sam.

Danny walked over to a stand of hats and found a black hat with a DP symbol on it.

"Now this might work. No one would expect Danny Phantom to be wearing a hat with his own symbol on it." Danny said holding up the hat for Sam to see.

"Yeah, they wouldn't expect it. Just like that time when the Guy's in White tried to shoot a missile into the ghost zone and couldn't figure out the password to open the portal. Until Tucker said 'says me'." Sam said realizing what Danny was trying to do.

Danny then walked over to the rack with the sunglasses and picked up a pair of black sunglasses and put them on.

"Those sunglasses make you look hot." Came a voice from behind Danny. Danny turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Paulina." Sam bitterly said.

"Oh hi Danny. Sam." Paulina said as she noticed the couple.

"Uh, Paulina, I thought you worked at Banana Boat Clothing?" Danny said desperately trying to avoid the girl.

"My shift ended." Paulina said as Sam clenched her fists.

"Pride and Prejudice people. Miss Sanchez if you are only here to talk to Mr. Fenton and not to buy anything I suggest you leave." Mr. Lancer said as he walked up to the couple and the annoying girl.

Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Paulina left in a huff.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer. I didn't know you worked here." Danny said as he thanked the overweight teacher

"Yes, unfortunately with a teacher's salary, I need an extra job." Mr. Lancer said. "Are you two ready to check out?"

"Um, just about, do you have any colored contacts?" Sam asked as she looked around the store.

"Yes, right next to the register." Mr. Lancer replied returning to his post at the register.

Sam and Danny walked over to the register with Danny's hat and Sunglasses and they both picked out a pair of colored contacts.

"Here you go Lancer. " Sam said laying down the items they wanted to purchase.

Lancer rung up the items and Danny laid down cash for the items.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Lancer asked noticing the bags in their hands from the last store.

"No. We're just getting disguises to hide from the mobs and crazed phangirls." Danny replied

"Okay. Have a nice day, Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson!" Mr. Lancer waved as the two walked out of the store.

"That was weird." Sam said as Danny pulled out the hat and ripped the tags off. He then did the same with the sunglasses.

"Okay, let's get some lunch, on me, and then head off to Boston." Danny said as they found a table.

Danny walked over to a restruant after getting what Sam wanted and ordered both their meals. He got the food and walked back over to Sam.

"One tofu burger for you and one meatless taco for me." Danny said as he handed over Sam's food and sat down to eat his.

He took a bite of his taco when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny said after swallowing his food.

"Hi Danny." Maddie said

"Oh, Hi mom." Danny replied switching the phone from his right ear to his left so he could eat.

"How are you doing, Have you left yet?"

"No mom. We're eating lunch at the mall right now. After this we'll be on our way." Danny replied taking another bite of his taco.

"Oh, okay, just thought I'd call and see how you're doing. Bye Danny!" Maddie said and then hung up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked confused.

"Mom wanted to check up on us." Danny said as he threw away the wrapper of the taco. "You ready?"

"Just about." Sam said as she too threw away her wrapper. "Let's go."

Danny and Sam exited the mall and entered the Specter Speeder. Sam laid out their outfits for when they arrived in Boston.

"Sam, are you done? I need a copilot?" Danny called from the pilot seat.

"Coming." Sam said as she finished laying out the clothes and made her way up to the front.

"Buckle up. I don't want you to get hurt." Danny said looking at Sam overprotectively.

"Okay Mom." Sam said flashing Danny a playful smile.

"Let's go." Danny said as he turned the keys in the ignition and they took off.

Well. That's a dramatic ending for you. If you think that's dramatic. Anyway, It might be awhile before I update again, probably Friday. You see, I've got Soccer practice in the evenings, and Basketball camp during the day until Thursday when Basketball camp is over. I'll still have soccer and band. But that's in the evenings. So I'll try to update Friday. No promises! Bye for now!


	6. Arriving at the Tipton

Hey, well I told you I'd update Friday and here it is. This is the long awaited chapter 6 when Danny and Sam meets Zack and Cody. What trouble is going to ensue? You have to keep reading! This chapter may be a little short. Enough blabber and I will soon be putting that picture up on DeviantArt of Danny and Sam in their disguises. Here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Arriving at the Tipton

_In Boston…_

"Mr. Moseby!" Carey called as she chased after her boss and the hotel manager.

Mr. Moseby turned around to face her.

"Mr. Moseby, can I get a conjoined suite for a couple guests I have coming?" Carey asked as she looked towards the door.

"Just as long as they can pay for it." Mr. Moseby answered and then hurried over to the check in desk

Carey turned around to see Zack coming up to her

"Mom, when are they going to get here?" Zack asked as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"They're supposed to get here any time now. Listen, I've got to get ready for my show, can you stay here and wait for them?" Carey asked leaning over and putting a hand on his shoulder

Zack looked over towards the candy counter desk and saw Maddie standing there. "Heck yeah I'll stay here." He then ran off towards the candy counter. What's up Sweet Thang?"

_In the Specter Speeder…_

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked impatiently as she squirmed in her seat.

"Yeah, see there's the building. Let me park this in front of the hotel and then we can get in our disguises in the bathroom." Danny said as the vehicle came to a stop.

"We can't go in there in our normal clothes. They'll know exactly who we are!" Sam asked alarmed as Danny got up and headed towards the back of the vehicle and pushed open a door. "Oh."

Danny grabbed the outfit Sam had laid out for him and headed towards the bathroom to change. He came out ten minutes later outfit complete with black tee with a blue oval in the center and blue trim, dark blue jeans with a chain on one leg, his red tennis shoes, black baseball cap with his DP symbol on it, sunglasses, and contacts that made his eyes the same amethyst as Sam's.

"How do I look?" Danny turned around to let the look sink in.

"To tell you one thing you look nothing like Danny Fenton." Sam said as she grabbed her outfit and headed towards the bathroom herself to change. She came out twenty minutes later and all Danny could do is stare.

"Sam, you look amazing." Danny said.

Sam was wearing a red t-shirt with a quarter length sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and contacts that made her eyes an ice blue, the same color as Danny's when he didn't have his contacts in. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair by her face.

"No one would even recognize you either." Danny finished, now over his shock. "Well we better go in. They're probably waiting for us."

Danny grabbed three of his bags and Sam grabbed the remaining ones and they exited the vehicle and locking it on the way out.

_Inside the Hotel… _

"Hey Zack! Mom wanted to know if they're here yet." Cody asked as he ran up to his brother at the candy counter.

"Does it look like they're here yet?" Zack asked as he turned around to find two teenagers standing behind Cody.

"Hi, can we help you?" Cody asked as he turned around to face the teens behind him.

"Um, we're looking for either Carey, Zack, or Cody Martin. Do you know where they might be?" Danny asked as Zack just stood there silently

"Um, I'm Cody, and that's Zack." Cody introduced himself as he waved a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Okay, what about where we're going to stay?" Sam asked growing impatient

"Oh, you guys have to talk to Mr. Moseby about that. He'll know." Cody replied as he snapped his fingers in Zack's ear

"Oh, we'll come with you!" Zack said as he and Cody ran after Danny and Sam as they walked up to the check in desk.

"Hello, you haven't had any trouble have you?" Mr. Moseby said as he glared at Zack and Cody who were standing nearby.

"No, no, we haven't. Anyway I believe Carey talked to you about a suite for us?" Danny said ignoring Moseby's behavior towards the twins.

"Ah yes, I only agreed to let you two stay here if you could pay for your own suites." Mr. Moseby answered

"I can take care of that." Sam said as she laid down her credit card.

"Oh, okay, let me scan this and here are your key cards." Mr. Moseby said as he handed over the cards. He then rang the bell and a bell hop came running. "Esteban take their bags to their suites."

"Hey, um, who are you?" Zack asked the two teens

"I'm Sam and she's Dani." Danny replied at the confused boy.

"Anyway, Sam have you ridden a luggage carosel? It's loads of fun." Zack continued as Esteban was wheeling the luggage carousel carrying Danny and Sam's luggage

"Uh, Zack, before I do anything fun, Me and Dani want to get settled in. We'll be staying here awhile." Danny replied to Zack as he put on a puppy dog look

"That doesn't work on us." Sam replied as she and Danny climbed into the elevator.

"So, where are you two from?" Esteban asked trying to make small talk

"Um, Amity Park." Danny replied as Sam stomped her foot onto his foot, "Youch!"

"Oooo, Amity Park? Isn't that the home of Danny Phantom?" Esteban asked as the elevator neared floor 20.

"Uh, yeah, it is. We're both big fans." Danny replied as the elevator finally neared the 23 floor.

"Here's your floor. Your suites are right next to each other and are conjoined." Esteban explained as they came outside of the couple's suites. "2331 for the boy and 2332 for the girl. Bye!" Esteban said as he walked back the way he came.

"Well Sam. This month sure is going to interesting." Danny said to Sam before they entered they're suites.

"Hey London. What are you looking at?" Maddie asked as the hotel heiress came up to the candy counter.

"Nothing, I'm just going to Amity Park tomorrow to see the cute Half ghost Danny Phantom." London said as she hugged a picture of Danny Phantom.

"This just in. Danny Phantom has disappeared. His whereabouts are not yet known. We'll come back to you when we know where he went. Back to you Natasha." Came over the TV Maddie had set up after the Disasteroid to keep up the news about the ghost boy.

"Oh no, this is terrible. Oh well. Guess I'm staying here." London said as she leaned over the counter.

"I know, he is so cute." Maddie replied looking longingly at the photo of the famed ghost boy on the nearest magazine.

"You like him too? I was going to propose to him." London said as she once again hugged the picture.

"Um, London, one he's missing, and two he's underage. And why would you want to propose to him? Don't you remember the time Jesse McCartney checked in?" Maddie replied as she looked at the clueless heiress.

"Yeah, but what does he have to do with Danny Phantom?" London asked confused

Maddie slapped her own forehead, and shook her head. "Why couldn't you give her more brains?" she asked the sky.

Well, how do you like it? Was it good? I had to do some research on Zack and Cody's suite it is 2330. It was mentioned in the Suite Life ep where Zack became Carey's agent. Yeah, that one was funny. And guess what? Camp Rock premieres tonight! Yeah! Anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon. Byes!

-hollagirl-


	7. Missing

Ok, I finally put that pic on the DeviantArt so you peeps can all see it. The link is as follows: hollagirl./art/Danny-and-Sam-in-Disguise-89325452. Or if you want an easier route go to my profile, which you would need my username, which is of course hollagirl. Anyway, here's the next chapter of A Suite, Suite Secret.

P.S. If you get confused on the whole name thing, let me know.

Chapter 7: Missing

Danny and Sam got settled into their suites and then met up in the hallway.

"So, Sam is it me or are you hungry?" Danny asked as he walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Yeah, I am. When we came in, wasn't there a candy counter?" Sam asked following Danny.

"Uh, huh, in the Lobby." Danny replied pressing the button to call for the elevator and waiting.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sam asked as she came to a stop next to Danny.

"The elevator." Danny replied flashing Sam a playful smile.

"Funny." Sam said sarcastically.

_Meanwhile at the Candy Counter…_

"Hey sweet thang!" Zack said as he walked up to the counter

"Hi Zack, hi Cody." Maddie replied as she flipped through the pages of a magazine.

"Mint me candy girl." London said as she came up in a huff.

"Who put you in a sour mood?" Cody asked the obviously upset London.

"The magazine people. I'm not on the cover of anything anymore. Even the press isn't following me anymore." London explained as she pointed at the door.

"That's weird." Zack stated "They usually follow you whenever you go outside."

"Uh huh, and now they're in Florida. I don't know why." London said as the TV on the counter turned on.

"This just in. We now have the whereabouts of world hero Danny Phantom." Danny and Sam who were now walking up instantly froze. "We interviewed his family and sources say he ran off to Florida with girlfriend Samantha Manson. Back to you Tiffany."

"Oh, so he just runs off. What a coward." Zack said unaware of the teens standing behind him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be a coward if he was running off to escape crazy phangirls, and mobs. Maybe he ran off to let things settle down a little." Danny said making Zack jump at least a foot in the air.

"How would you know so much about that?" Maddie asked catching Danny off guard.

"Danny Fenton is his cousin." Sam replied and I'm Sam Manson's sister." Sam said trying to cover up what Danny said.

"So you're Dani Manson?" Zack asked clearly confused

"Uh, yeah. Sam was always complaining about the mobs. She was getting mobbed too. Not by loving fans. But angry phangirls." Sam said as she made her way to the candy counter.

"Um excuse me, why do you look so much like your cousin? Are you sure you're not related?" London asked not noticing her error

"We are related, he's my cousin." Danny said as he turned towards Maddie to order his candy. "Can I get two Butterfingers and one Reese's cup and for Dani, one Butterfinger and two Reese's cups."

"So here's three Butterfingers and three Reese's cups, that'll be 3.50." Maddie said as she laid out the candy bars as Danny laid out the money.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Maddie said as she took the money and waited for the two to get out of earshot. "Something's up with those two. And we need to figure it out."

"Hey, Zack and I can spy on them. To see what's up." Cody offered.

"Yeah, good Idea." Maddie said as she turned to serve another customer.

"Come on Cody, they're suites are next to ours. Let's go." Zack said as he ran to the elevator.

_Meanwhile Back with Danny and Sam…_

"My plan is working perfectly. The press has gone to Florida looking for me. The problem is do you think they'll eventually find out?" Danny said as he opened up one of his Butterfingers.

"It's not London I'm worried about. It's the candy counter girl and the twins. They might be on to you." Sam explained as she too opened her Butterfinger.

"Wait, how do you know who that girl is?" Danny asked confused.

"That's London Tipton. She's always in the news." Sam explained as she turned on the TV.

"Oh. That explains it." Danny said as a thump was heard outside the door, "Just play along okay Sam." Danny said as he walked toward the door turning invisible on the way.

"Okay, Danny, I will." Sam said as she pretended to watch TV when Danny opened up the door to reveal Zack and Cody both of them trying to give each other a headlock.

"What's up?" Zack said as he noticed the door seemed to open on its own.

Zack and Cody walked into the suite when they saw Sam sitting on the Bed.

"Hey, Dani, who opened the door?" Cody asked as Sam jumped just now noticing the boys.

"Hey, how'd you two get in here?" Sam asked clearly angry.

"The door opened on its own." Zack explained as he pointed towards the door which an invisible Danny decided to slam closed.

"W-what h-happened?" Cody asked clearly scared.

"Let's see, the door closed." Zack replied also startled.

Danny chose this time to make his glowing green eyes visible where Sam's eyes would be.

"Leave. Now." Danny said as Sam mouthed the words.

"Okay, BYE!" Cody said as he ran out the door Zack close on his heels.

They ran out the door of Danny's suite and in the door of theirs, locking it on the way in, leaving Danny and Sam laughing at the look on the twin's faces.

"Okay, Dani is really scary. Did you hear how her voice changed." Cody said as he looked out of the peephole to see if they followed.

"Or the way her eyes changed color?" Zack asked

"You know what. It's time to make plans." Cody announced

Well, there you have it. Chapter 7. What do you think? Is it good? And don't forget to check out the disguises on DeviantArt.

Here's the link again: hollagirl./art/Danny-and-Sam-in-Disguise-89325452

Now chapter 8 won't come for awhile as being I'm still writing it on paper. So until then I'll have to read all of your stories. Bye!

-hollagirl-


	8. Plans

Hi. I'm back, no I wasn't dead. Or Kidnapped. Or any unimaginable thing that could've possibly happened to me. Except writers block. (Cringes) I hate writers block. But then again, who doesn't. So, on with the long awaited chapter 8!

P.S. If you didn't already know this then, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY THAT ISN'T OWNED BY ME.

Chapter 8: Plans

"Ready Bird Dog?" Cody asked Zack through the walkie talkie as he saw Danny and Sam coming down the hallway.

"Ready Mad Dog." Zack said as he snuck looks at the candy counter.

"OK, the plan starts now. Hey Sam, how are you?" Cody asked Danny as he stood up.

"Fine why?" Danny answered as he turned around to face Cody.

"Just wondering. Hey want to come over to our suite for dinner tonight?" Cody asked as he tried to distract them.

"Actually we're headed there right now." Danny said as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Oh hello, you must be Maddie's son and you must be his friend." Carey said after she opened the door.

"Girlfriend." Sam corrected.

"Well anyway come in. Cody go get your brother." Carey said as Danny and Sam walked into the suite and Carey closed the door.

"Abort mission bird dog. I repeat abort mission." Cody said into the walkie talkie.

"What?" Zack asked through the walkie talkie.

"Mission over. And Mom wants you to come up here." Cody said as Zack headed towards the elevator in the lobby.

"Okay let's cut to the chase. Danny said as he took off his disguise (just his contacts, sunglasses, and hat.)

"Yeah, I know who you are. I didn't tell Zack and Cody because they would tell everyone. I figured you wanted to be left alone." Carey explained as a thump was heard and Danny and Sam quickly put their disguises back on.

"Mom I got Zack." Cody said as he walked in dragging Zack by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. You can let go now." Zack said as he swatted Cody's hand away. Zack walked casually up to Danny and Sam, "So, Sam, want to play a little one on one?"

"Can't. Sorry." Danny replied shrugging his shoulders and sitting on the couch.

"Why won't you do anything? Afraid you'll lose?" Zack asked confused and frustrated at his second cousin.

"No, not at all. I'm just afraid Dani will feel left out." Danny said

"Cody could be on my team and Dani could be on your team? Are you up for some b-ball now?" Zack said urging Danny and Sam to play.

"So Dani, up for some basketball?" Danny asked Sam as he stood up.

"You're on." Sam said as she stood up also.

"Awesome. Let's play to twenty." Cody said as the four walked out of the suite.

2 minutes later.

"I can't believe you guys won. " Zack said as he stormed into the suite and thumped onto the couch.

"You guys are good. And Sam that dunk you had looked like you were almost flying through the air." Cody said as he grabbed a glass of water from the fridge.

Sam glared at Danny. "Yeah Sam, that sure was a cool dunk." Sam sarcastically said.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Zack asked as Carey tidied up the kitchen.

"Well I was thinking we can take Dani and Sam to the hotel restaurant." Carey said as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Sounds good. We'll get ready and meet you in the hall at seven." Danny said and then left the suite.

"Okay I know you're mad." Danny said as he entered his suite.

"Mad, I'm beyond mad. Danny you used your ghost powers. What do you think I am?" Sam quietly yelled as to not arise suspicion.

"Beautiful when you're angry?" Danny guessed to lighten the mood.

"Funny. Really funny now get ready." Sam said as she left Danny's suite to go to hers.

Meanwhile in Amity Park…

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Surrender Now or face my corrugated cardboard doom!" The box ghost said trying to scare civilians but not succeeding. "Ow!"

"You know you're really annoying?" Dani said as she shot him with ectoblasts.

"We're here live with Amity Park's Mayor Tucker Foley on the disappearance of our world hero Danny Phantom. Mayor Foley any word on Danny Phantom's disappearance?" Lance Thunder asked

"As of now, I do not know where he is, Lance." Tucker said nervously into the camera like he rehearsed this. "But I did talk to Jazz and she said he went to Florida with his girlfriend Sam."

"In that case, Load up the vans!" Lance Thunder said as he pointed towards the vans parked nearby. "To Florida!" someone yelled as the vans took off.

"Wow that was weird." Tucker said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into city hall.

Wow. Was that good? Well tell me. Anyway this note is really, really, really, (5 hours later) really important. I WILL update but it will be awhile yet, and I will finish this story. Unlike Are you smarter than a fifth grader dp edition. I gave up on that one. My writing is so much better now than that was. Please don't flame me for that. Everyone has given up a story once you know you have. Well if you haven't yay for you. You get cyber cookies. But I've got a lot going on. I've got soccer, school and free time to worry about. So my updates won't be regular. But I will update. My homework load is crazy! I will probably update on Sundays. But no promises. I will most likely update on the days I don't have school like holidays and vacations. You know school vacations, like Christmas and fall break. Okay so I'll update on the breaks. Kay? Kay. Good. Byes!

-hollagirl-


	9. Dinner And Florida

Hey, I'm updating quicker than I thought. So here's chappie 9. Hope you like. It's a little mushy, but has a few funny parts. I hope. Anyway, On to chapter 9. BTW: They packed their nice dinner clothes from their house. Just to let you know.

Chapter 9: Dinner (and Florida)

"Okay Danny are you ready?" Sam asked as she walked into Danny's suite in a black mini dress and black ballet flats.

"Oh, wow you look hot." Danny replied as he turned around to look at Sam.

"You think I look hot, you should see yourself, because you are on fire." Sam said as she got a good look at Danny in his tux.

"Thanks. I didn't think I looked that good. You have your contacts in?" Danny asked as he headed towards the door.

Sam nodded her head. "I do too. Now let's go meet Carey, Zack, and Cody for dinner." Danny finished as he held open the door for Sam.

"My Dani you look nice." Carey said as she saw what Sam was wearing.

"Thanks. You look good yourself." Sam replied, but before the conversation could go on…

"Let's go, I'm starving." Zack said very loudly as he pushed his mom down the hallway.

"Why don't we head down there." Carey said to Danny and Sam as they shrugged their shoulders and followed the three towards the elevator.

"Breaking News, reporters from Amity Park have arrived in Florida in their search for Danny Phantom. Will they find him and his girlfriend Samantha Manson? We don't know but felt like asking that question anyway. Back to you Rob." Said the reporter on the TV which was in the lobby of the hotel.

"So Sam. What's it like in Amity Park?" Cody asked as they walked by Norm the doorman.

"Well there's a lot of ghost attacks. Some during school, some during the night. So we're pretty lucky to have Danny Phantom or Fenton there. After awhile though, you get used to the ghosts and you aren't scared by them anymore." Danny explained to Cody.

"How many, oh you two." Patrick said as he saw Zack and Cody. "Here to fish in the fish tanks again."

"You what?" Carey asked surprised.

"They're with us. Table for five please." Danny said cutting Carey off before she yelled at Zack and Cody.

"Fine. Right this way." Patrick said as he led them to a table. "What can I get for you tonight?" he said as they sat down

"I'll have the Chicken Paulo." Cody said

"Make that two chicken whatevers." Zack said as he tried to pronounce what Cody said.

"I'll have the Seafood Medly." Carey said.

"Make that two Seafood Medleys." Danny said

"I'll have the Mandarin Orange Salad Ala Cody." Sam said "Why is it called ala Cody?"

"Well you see. Chef Paulo wanted to lose some weight so I helped him try to cut back on food. But he got carried away with Zack. I yelled at him, well I was angry. So, the next day he had me try a new dish. He told me the name and said he had never been so inspired by someone, and to not tell his mother." Cody explained as Patrick left to go to the kitchen.

"That was the most delicious thing I ever ate." Danny said as he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah. I know. You should try my cookies." Cody said as he too clutched his stomach.

"Your bill." Patrick said as he brought the bill for them.

"Holy Mackeral." Carey said as she saw how much the bill was.

"I'll get that." Sam said as she laid down a hundred dollar bill. "They can keep the change."

"Wow, you must be rich." Zack said not seeing the obvious.

"Yeah, she is. The only other person who we know that does that is London." Cody said

"London. London Tipton? Is she as much as an airhead as the papers make her out to be?" Danny asked.

"She's even more so." Carey explained.

"Wow. That's not hard to believe." Sam said as they left to go to their suites.

"Where can he be? He's not in Florida. We've looked all over the state. Let's go check with Mayor Foley again." Lance said as he was in the news van that pulled up to the Amity Park City Hall.

The reporters set up all of their equipment and got ready for a live broadcast. Tucker came out of the building getting ready for his interview.

"You're on in five, four, three, two, one, go." The cameraman said

"We're here live at city hall with Mayor Foley. Mayor Foley, where is Danny?" Lance asked pressuring Tucker

"Florida." Tucker persisted.

"He's not in Florida. So where is he? You know if you don't tell us the truth you will be sent to jail?" Lance said as Tucker looked over to the police officers with handcuffs ready.

He gulped."Danny's in.. he's in.. in.." Tucker started

"Mayor Foley we're all asking where is Danny?" another reporter said

"Alcalde Foley, ¿dónde está Danny?" said a spanish reporter.

"Okay, I don't know what you just said, but he's in…"

"Where?"

"Okay, okay people, he's in Boston. Boston, Massachusetts." Tucker said as he finally broke.

"We got it! Yes! People load up your vans and get reservations, we're going to Boston." Lance said as he climbed into his van. "Hello, is this the St. Mark Hotel? Yes I'd like to make a reservation. How many. There's a lot of us."

Yes! I got it done. So, yeah this update I felt all you wonderful readers deserved. Yeah, it was sooner than expected, so I have no clue when my next update will be but I am going to start a new story. Want a preview. Well here it is. The trailer of, A Secret Life: The story of Kelsey Harris. Yes it is Danny related. Just chapter one is. Here's the intro. Well part of it.

Line Break

Hey, I'm Kelsey Harris. Your plain old fifteen year old who hates getting everything she wants, no wait, that's pretty sweet. Fine. I just wish my family wasn't so rich, I wish I had just one friend, and I wish I didn't have this big secret sitting on my shoulders.

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't really care? Tell me? This story won't be out until this one is almost done. Which it's not. Well, Byes!

-hollagirl-


	10. Finding Out and Skulker

Ok. I am back, and sorry about the wait. I've had like no free time to work on this, and well, I'm happy that I'm finally updating and, well you are to. So well, on with the story.

Chapter 10: Finding out and Skulker

"We're live here in Boston, Massachusetts where Mayor Foley of Amity Park has said Danny and his girlfriend Sam have hidden. We'll let you know when we have more. Back to you Amy." A reporter said as Danny and Sam were watching tv.

"Tucker told. I knew he couldn't keep a secret." Danny said as he flicked off the TV and threw the remote on the bed next to him.

"I know. Also Zack and Cody are suspicious, last night I caught them in my vent. Well, they aren't very good spies, they can't stay quiet." Sam said as knocking came at the door.

"Come in!" Danny yelled as the door opened and Zack and Cody came in.

"I know who you are. No use hiding it. Danny." Zack said as he looked at Danny.

"Really? Who am I then?" Sam replied as Zack looked from Danny to Sam.

"No, he's Danny. Danny Fenton. Also known as Danny Phantom the worlds hero." Zack said as he pointed at Danny.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong kid. I'm Sam, Sam…" Danny said as he looked around the room looking for random items to make up a last name. "Sam Rem….cur……tea. Sam Remcurtea. Danny Fenton's cousin. "

Sam shot Danny a look. " And I'm Dani Pennington. Sam's girlfriend. " Sam calmly said as Danny walked up to her.

"How'd you come up with a name so fast?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"I just thought of a celebrity and used they're last name. You've heard of Ty Pennington right?" Sam replied also in whispers.

"Oh. So you're Sam." Cody said as he pointed to Danny.

"And you're Dani." Zack said as he pointed to Sam.

"Zack, Cody, they're going to trick you! Don't listen to them. Right Danny." Maddie said as she ran in an pulled off Danny's hat.

"Aha! I knew it!" Zack said as Cody shook his head. "What?"

"Danny Fenton's eyes are blue. His eyes are amethyst. And Sam's eyes are amethyst and her eyes are blue." Cody explained pointing to the certain people as a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"What was that?" Maddie asked as she noticed the mist.

"Um, it's really cold in here all of a sudden?" Danny said as Sam shook her head. "I have to go. Now." Danny finished as he ran out of the room.

"That was weird." Maddie said as Skulker appeared behind her.

Zack and Cody noticed the large ghost. "Um Maddie, look behind you." Cody said as Maddie slowly turned around.

"Not as weird as this, girl." Skulker said as he grabbed Maddie. "Now to find the Hotel Heiress.

LINEBREAKCAUSETHEOTHERLINEBREAKIWASUSINGWASN'TWORKING

"Moesby, What do you think of my new hair?" London asked Mr. Moseby.

"London, you have no hair." Moesby said alarmed.

"What?!" London said as she whipped out her mirror. "Ahhhhhhhh! That stylist will not ever do anyone's hair again."

"Who was your stylist?" Moseby asked.

" Esteban. My other hair stylist was sick and I really needed a haircut. I had split ends. So I asked Esteban to do my hair." London explained. "Esteban!"

"Yes Miss London." Esteban said as he came up.

"Don't cut hair, ever again." London said as she pointed to her head.

"Yes Miss London. That is a good idea." Esteban said as he walked away.

"Now I need to go get a wig from my suite." London said as she began to walk away.

"Not so fast. I need you first." Skulker said as he appeared in front of London.

"Hey London. A hint of advice. RUN!" Maddie said as London heeded her advice and ran right into the ghost. Skulker picked her up. "Not that way. I meant the other way. Away from the ghost."

"You could've told me that before this hideously dressed ghost picked me up. Flaming hair, soooo last year." London said at first to Maddie and then to Skulker.

"Silence Whelps. The ghost boy is here. He will come to save you two and I will have his pelt at the foot of my bed." Skulker ranted

"Eeeew." Maddie and London said simultaneously as Skulker flew to the basement.

LINEBREAKTHEGOODKIND

"This should do nicely." Arwin said as he finished his sculpture of his longtime crush. "Oh, hello Carey how are you? Really? Again?"

"You two be quiet. The ghost boy is here and that is final my sensors said he was." Skulker said as Maddie and London looked up at him with a disbelieving look.

"Who's there?" Arwin said as he peeked his head around the corner of the doorway to his office.

"Me, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter. And you are my newest captive." Skulker said as he shot goo at Arwin and set him next to Maddie and London who were also encased in goo.

"Now to wait for Danny Phantom, which by the way could never happen cause he isn't here." Maddie said.

Skulker shot her mouth which covered it in goo not allowing her to speak. "Much better." Skulker said.

"Hey it's quiet in here." London said as Maddie and Arwin rolled their eyes.

LINEBREAKTHEAWESOMEKINDLINEBREAK

"Can't go in there, Zack and Cody are there. Maybe Carey isn't home." Danny said anxiously as he opened the suite door.

"Oh, hello Danny, Zack and Cody are looking for you." Carey said as she saw Danny barge in.

"No time. Going Ghost!" Danny said as he changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

"Hey Mom, I couldn't find Sam any whoa." Cody said as he walked in with Danny in mid transform. "You are Danny!" Cody said as Danny's transformation completed and the rings gone.

"Oh crap." Danny said as he realized what had just happened.

ANOTHERLINEBREAKGETREADYFORAUTHOR'SNOTE

Well, that's one of the chapters that is a holiday present for whatever you celebrate and well, I can tell you the next chapter won't come today, most likely it will come tomorrow or Monday. Well hope you liked it. Bye for now! -hollagirl-


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over well a long time. I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. You can flame me if you want, I've just been very busy, and the time got away from me. But I have been working on my writing. It is much, much better. Trust me. It just took me a while to work on it. AAAnnnddd I kinda got hooked on the Twilight phenomena.!! Ok, enough of the extremely long note. This chapter should begin.

Chapter 11 Oh My Pumpkin Pie

_Previously on A Suite, Suite Secret: "Hey Mom, I couldn't find Sam any whoa." Cody said as he walked in with Danny in mid transform. "You are Danny!" Cody said as Danny's transformation completed and the rings gone._

"_Oh crap." Danny said as he realized what had just happened._

Standing there in the middle of the room, Danny looked around nervously at the two boys staring at him. "Yeah, I know who I am, and right now I have the candy counter girl to save and the airhead heiress."

"You mean Maddie and London?" Cody asked, taking a step closer to Danny.

Shaking his head, Danny replied "Whatever, I got to go."

"Can we come, we know where they are." Zack lied, offering a non-working GPS.

Danny just flew through the floor intangible and invisible out of their sight.

"I told you he wasn't going to let us come with him." Cody slapped Zack on the head.

Rubbing his forehead Zack replied "I really do know where they are though. Arwin tried to call me before that ghost thing captured him, so they must be in the basement."

"What are we waiting for?" Cody said, running to the door.

"Skulker, let them go!" Danny yelled to the mechanical ghost.

"I guess I was right, Danny Phantom is here girl." Skulker said gloating to Maddie who was still tied up in goo.

Maddie just shot the ghost a dirty look.

"No! I will not, I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker yelled when London raised her hand "What do you want?"

"Before you put his pelt at the foot of his bed, can I have his hair as a wig since I have none?" London asked while Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to get my hair because one, my pelt is not going at the foot of his bed," Danny started

"Eew, that's really gross." Zack said, entering the basement where the prisoners were held.

"Continuing, and two Skulker is going in my thermos." Danny finished as Zack, who had spoken out just a second earlier, was trying to hide.

"In your thermos?! No way." Skulker shot Danny with an arm cannon.

Danny dodged and in return shot Skulker with a powerful ice beam freezing Skulker, in which then Danny sucked him into the thermos. "That's what I call an easy victory."

"You know London, when I said that Sam here wasn't Danny, I was lying. Now that I see him. I realize you were right." Maddie said after Danny got rid of their bonds.

Maddie went up to London and hugged her.

"Well, what a nice reunion." Danny said, turning to leave.

"Not so fast ghost boy." Zack said

Danny turned back to the group.

"You may want to know that the press is upstairs. Someone tipped them off that you were here." Cody said

Sam ran down into the room, "Danny, the press is here, oh I mean phantom. They know don't they."

"Yep." Danny said simply sitting down on a nearby chair. "Tucker tipped them off."

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked walking over to stand next to Danny.

"We have a plan." Zack and Cody said in unison.

**Ok, ok I know. I haven't updated in forever. You can flame me if you want for this chapter only. I'm not dead. Like I said I got busy. That happens when you're in high school. So, yeah, this chapter sucked I know the last two should be better. K. bye. **


End file.
